Importance
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: [ScarLustEnvy Songfic] After Scar's death by her hands, Lust locks herself up. The other Homunculi and Dante are getting worried for her. Who better to cheer her up than Envy, the one who's been keeping a hidden desire for the female Homunculus?


Itachiness: Hello! Yes, it's me again and I'm trying something new with my latest project for now!

Elleon: Stop this nonsense and get on with your usuals!

Itachiness: -T.T- Why do you always have to be so mean to me Elleon-chan!

Elleon: -groans- Shut up! Dammit! Here is the author's dose of usuals

**Pairing:** ScarxLust and LustxEnvy

**Warning: **Swearing and love triangles... There's also death in the fic... And most of them is OOC…

**Disclaimer: **Itachiness does NOT, I repeat, does **_NOT_** own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. Also, "Halaga" (Importance in English) is copyrighted to Parokya ni Edgar, a Filipino band.

Elleon: The author is proud to be a Filipino and the song is one of its favorites…

Itachiness: Of course I am you meanie! -Xp- Oh and I translated the Tagalog lyrics for you, other people, to understand although the translation is kinda rough…

Elleon: -sighs- Here is the fic...

Itachiness: Oh, and another thing, I was EMO-ing when I wrote this so expect cliché…

Elleon: -shoves the author far away- As I was saying, onwards with the fic!

**oOooOo**

**"Importance"**

**oOooOo**

_Umiiyak ka na naman (You're crying again)_

_Langya talaga, wala ka bang ibang alam (Damn it, don't you know anything else)_

_Namumugtong mga mata (Eyes are becoming red from crying)_

_Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa (When will you get tired of it)_

**oOooOo**

Envy passed by Lust's room as he walked towards Dante's office. As usual he heard her sobbing, crying her eyes out for some guy named Scar. Honestly speaking, he hated that man, even though he's dead. He stole his woman, his love, his heart, his very soul… Just the mere thought that Lust loved the Ishbalan Alchemist Killer made the Homunculus' blood boil. Deciding it was, one way or another, a serious situation, Envy will have to talk about this with both Dante and Lust.

As he walked silently, the other homunculi he passed looked at him strangely. They knew Envy wouldn't be silent for no good reason. Something must have happened to cause this. Greed took the liberty of tugging the green-haired homunculus out into the balcony to talk. At first, Envy pulled back, not wanting to admit something he has been feeling towards a certain female homunculus. But with Greed's persistence and promise to keep everything a secret, he agreed.

"It's Lust, isn't it?" the older-looking homunculus asked.

For a moment, Envy was stunned. _'How did he know! No one but me is supposed to know!'_ he thought.

"You're probably wondering how… It's pretty simple when you know how to look for clues…" Greed said, and then added, "You do know that she loves the Ishbalan Alchemist Killer right?"

As the few moments of being startled shook off, the shorter homunculus answered, "Yeah, I know that… And I also happen to know that Lust had been locking herself up in her room recently…"

**oOooOo**

_Sa problema na iyong pinapasan (The problem you're facing)_

_Hatid sayo ng boyfriend mong hindi mo maintindihan (Brought to you by your boyfriend who you can't understand)_

_May kwento kang pandrama na naman (You have another dramatic story again)_

**oOooOo**

Meanwhile, in Lust's room, the female homunculus was really what Envy had thought. Just a week ago, Scar had confessed that he was only with Lust to know the Elric brothers' whereabouts. He had no intention of falling in love with her at all. Lust tried not to believe what he had mentioned, saying that Scar was lying, _that he was just joking_! Unfortunately, Scar was not the type of person to lie and she knew that. The Ishbalan looked at her with emotionless eyes. He had wondered why she had followed him and had even fallen in love with him.

Dante and the other homunculi expected that he would not love her back, that he knew, but then again, he also knew they will use him to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse once they get hold of the real Philosopher's Stone. "Lust, I'm sorry to say this, but we don't belong together. I'm not sure that you fell in love with me just because of my older brother. Besides that, I know there's someone else who loves you, Lust. I've seen it in his eyes when I met him a few weeks back. I believe he's a homunculus like you." Scar said.

Lust's downcast eyes suddenly shot up to the man in front of her. _'A Homunculus like myself loves me! He must be kidding!'_ The woman couldn't believe it. It's impossible! "Who is it then?" she asked, her voice faltering. "Who is this homunculus you're talking about!"

Again, Scar looked at her with an expressionless face. "You must find out for yourself. He's not that far away for you not to notice him." He turned his back to her, "Now, much of my time has been wasted, I need to go hunt the Elr—" though he never got to finish his sentence when he felt Lust's nails dig into his flesh, piercing his lungs and heart. Lust withdrew her nails, greatly surprised at what she had done. It will be some time before she recovers from the shock.

**oOooOo**

_Para bang pang TV na walang katapusan (Like an endless TV show)_

_Hanggang kailan ka ba ganyan (Up to when will you be like this)_

_Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan (Don't you know it won't bring you anywhere)_

_Ang pagtiyaga mo dyan sa boyfriend mong tanga (When you continue on with your stupid boyfriend)_

_Na wala nang ginagawa kundi ang paluhain ka (Who is nothing but make you cry)_

**oOooOo**

"Envy…" the taller homunculus started, "Why don't you tell Lust about how you feel then? Oh, wait, why don't you comfort her?"

"You do know that Sloth and Gluttony already tried but got some scratches from her nails instead," the other homunculus replied brusquely.

Greed sighed. If Envy and Lust will continue their charade of broken hopes, nothing good will surely happen. _'Then, it's up to me to make Envy confess to Lust. And it's up to him to bring her back to her old self…'_ Greed thought sadly. Seeing as the other is deep in thought, Envy sighed. Not only did he want to be rejected by Lust, he didn't even know how to say it in the first place.

The green-haired homunculus stood up, catching Greed's attention. "And where are you going?" he asked.

Envy continued walking as he replied, "Dante wanted to talk to me. Is that a good reason enough to leave?"

The black-haired homunculus just waved Envy off as he left. Gluttony went out to the balcony to talk to Greed. "Is Envy and Lust going to be fine?" the fat guy said.

Greed smiled then answered, "We could only hope so much, Gluttony…"

The fat one looked at him with his uncanny white eyes then said his favorite line, "I'm hungry…"

**oOooOo**

_Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayo'y nag-kasama (Of the thousands of time we were together)_

_Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya (How many times have I seen you happy)_

_Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya (It makes me mad to think he's doing this to you)_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na halaga (Maybe he just doesn't realize your true importance)_

**oOooOo**

Envy cautiously entered Dante's office. There he found the old woman sitting in front of her desk.

"Ah… Envy, sit down, we have important matters to discuss…" she began.

Carefully observing her with his violet eyes, Envy sat down on a chair near her desk.

"I won't be sending you or Lust on missions for a while," Dante calmly said.

"WHAT! How come! There's nothing wrong with me! It's Lust you should be worrying about! She hasn't emerged from her room since she killed Scar!" Envy shouted, his voice ringing in the office.

Dante remained expressionless but said, "With everyone busy, no one can look after Lust. God knows when she might decide to commit suicide and I don't want that! Not when a good tactician's life is on the line!"

Envy glared daggers at her. "Well then, you still care for YOUR fucking sake! What do you think Lust would feel! But then, we're just like that to you, aren't we? We're just your fucking pawns in a stupid game! I won't let you do this to Lust!" he exclaimed.

By this, Dante was surprised. _'Is Envy harboring feelings for the female homunculus? No, all he wants is revenge! How could he feel love! But then again Lust, too, had fallen for the Ishbalan Alchemist Killer so anything could be possible...' _these thoughts circled the old woman's mind. After hearing numerous other curses shoot from the young one's mouth, she stood up, walked over to him and pulled him into a motherly embrace.

**oOooOo**

_Hindi na dapat pag-usapan pa (It must not be discussed anymore)_

_Nagpapagod na rin ako sa aking kakasalita (I'm getting tired of talking and talking)_

_Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig (When you're not even listening)_

_Kahit sobrang pagod na ang aking bibig (Even if my mouth's tired)_

**oOooOo**

Lust felt miserable. She wished for everything to just be a lie. That she wasn't a homunculus, that she didn't know Dante as well the others, that she didn't love Scar. She wished she could just die right then and there, that Gluttony would eat her, that Envy would… She suddenly paused. _'What would Envy do if he knew what state I am in? Surely he would comfort me but with the missions Dante has been giving him, he barely has time for me…'_ as the sin thought this over and over in her mind, she came to the conclusion that Dante purposefully made Envy do those missions for him not to get close to her.

This conclusion made the sin's blood rise greatly. Dante did not want Envy near her as she feared for the favorite's safety. Sure, Lust had scratched both Gluttony and Sloth when they tried to comfort her but would she do the same to Envy? That got her thinking. No, surely she would not harm Envy—no, not him, not ever. He had done so much for her, had saved her through tough situations, had unknowingly kept up her happy face. That is, until Scar came along.

**oOooOo**

_Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin (You don't take note of my advices)_

_Akala mo'y nakikinig di rin naman tatanggapin (Thinking they're listening but they won't accept it)_

_Ayoko nang isipin pa (I don't want to think about it)_

_Di ko alam ba't di mo makayanan na iwanan sya (I don't know why you're not leaving him)_

**oOooOo**

Envy was stunned. He stood there, utterly shocked at what Dante had just done. He knew about him being Dante's favorite and that she also loves him so much. "You mean so much to me, Envy. I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt by Lust. I know she means so much to you and I know you love her dearly. But please, when you talk to her, please be careful. I don't want you pinning away because of that…" Dante said, explaining everything to the sin.

The palm-headed sin was still in shock. Who the hell is this person who looked like Dante! Surely, Dante would never do that! He began to flail, successfully tearing Dante away from him. "W-who are you! And what have you done to Dante!" Envy demanded. The woman just smiled at him as he continued accusing her of being an impersonator. "Y-you woman! Bring back Dante! Where did you hide the real Dante!" he continued.

Dante smiled then said, "I'm the real Dante. So if you won't listen I am going to force you to." With this, Envy did shut up, "I will give you a mission. I want you to take care and to watch over Lust. Make sure you get her back to how she was before." she added.

**oOooOo**

_Ang dami-dami naman diyang iba (There are many others out there)_

_Wag kang mangangambang baka wala ka nang ibang makita (Don't think maybe you can't find)_

_Na lalake na magmahal sayo (A guy that would love you)_

_At hinding hindi nya sasayangin ang pag-ibig mo (And he'd never waste your love)_

**oOooOo**

_Pride… No, he already has a family and even a child…_

_Wrath… Impossible! He's too young!_

_Greed… He's a womanizer! How could he love me?_

_Gluttony… No, he thinks of food way too much… And he's like a brother to me…_

_And there's Envy… The one who had saved her life quite a few times... The one who at least showed any interest her... The one who Scar met a few weeks before she killed him… The homunculus who had expressed his love for her in the most unusual ways…_

Now that she thought about it, Envy seemed more at ease when he's with her. More at ease but strangely nervous, as if he's afraid she might claw him. She remembered the countless times she considered him cute like when he complains about a mission or when he's so bored he'd do almost anything. She smiled at the thought of him, and blushed as she caught herself thinking over his body.

Compared to Scar's, Envy's physique is small but he is still capable of dealing strong punches. And using his agility he could knock down an enemy with swift deadly blows. He doesn't seem to have much muscle but Lust liked that all the same. She also thought about the times when he unknowingly does something she greatly appreciated. Running these memories through her mind, she decided that if ever Envy would confess to her, maybe she could, one way or another, return his feelings.

**oOooOo**

_Minsan hindi ko maintindihan (Sometimes I don't understand)_

_Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan (Why our lives seem like a joke)_

_Medyo malabo yata ang mundo (And the world is but a blur)_

_Binabasura ng iba ang siya'y pinapangarap ko (Making a trash of what I have been dreaming about)_

**oOooOo**

Envy left Dante's office more or less confused. The Dante he had just talked to was not the normal Dante he knew. He walked into the kitchen and saw Gluttony eating again with Greed. Laughing, Envy joked that Gluttony must leave some for him. The fat guy looked at him with his white eyes and offered meat to the violet-eyed sin.

"Envy can have this. He must have strength for Dante's mission." the big tub of lard said. Laughing again, Envy took the meat, muttered thanks then proceeded eating.

When he finished, Greed asked him, "So, what's the mission given to you by Dante?"

"She said that I should take care of Lust and bring her back to her usual self," he answered nonchalantly.

Greed smiled, and then patted Envy at the back. "Good luck then! I hope she won't scratch you just like she did to Gluttony and Sloth." Greed continued to grin at the younger homunculus when Sloth, Wrath and Pride walked in.

"What's happening here? And why is Greed looking happy?" young Wrath asked.

Before Envy could speak up, Greed did, "Envy got assigned on a mission. A mission to take care of Lust and to bring her back to her old self again!"

At first, the other homunculi did not believe it. But as Envy explained to them, Wrath just had to butt-in.

"Oh, I get it! Envy loves Lust and that's why he agreed on this mission!" the little boy shouted and laughter followed.

"WHY YOU GODDAMN FUCKING BRAT! COME HERE AND I'LL ACQUAINT YOU TO ANGER, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" the green-haired homunculus shouted. The other homunculi laughed hard as they watched Wrath and Envy give chase around Dante's mansion.

**oOooOo**

_Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nag-kasama (Of the thousands of time we were together)_

_Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya (How many times have I seen you happy)_

_Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya (It makes me mad to think he's doing this to you)_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na halaga (Maybe he just doesn't realize your true importance)_

**oOooOo**

Meanwhile, in Lust's room, she heard Wrath's shout and then hurried steps here and there downstairs. As she listened on, the fight between the two young homunculi seemed to be dragged outside. Wiping away her tears, the female homunculus went to her room's balcony to see what they were up to. As she gazed down, she saw Envy's frustrated face and was panting for air. It was a while before he regained his composure and started chasing Wrath again.

She also heard him shouting "Come here you stupid brat!", "I'm gonna make you pay for this!", "Once I catch you I will fucking punish you!" and the like. Lust chuckled at this, unaware that both Envy and Wrath were just below her balcony. And upon hearing her seemingly quiet chuckle, both Envy and Wrath looked up, Wrath grinned widely as Envy jumped up to the balcony of Lust's room. As for Wrath, he began singing _"Envy and Luust sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_ but not loud enough for the two to hear.

The little boy went to his mommy and told her that Envy stopped chasing him when he heard Lust's chuckle. As for the others, they smiled at what the boy had said. Greed reminded him not to tease Envy and Lust until later on when they get down for dinner. Strangely enough, Gluttony volunteered to keep an eye out for Envy and Lust.

"Lust is like an older sister to me. I want to make sure she's happy…" he said which surprised everyone. As for Pride, he went back to his family and Sloth started cooking dinner. Greed got stuck with baby-sitting Wrath.

**oOooOo**

_Minsan hindi ko maintindihan (Sometimes I don't understand)_

_Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan (Why our lives seem like a joke)_

_Medyo Malabo yata ang mundo (And the world is but a blur)_

_Binabasura ng iba ang siya'y pinapangarap ko (Making a trash of what I have been dreaming about)_

**oOooOo**

Envy stood a good three feet away from Lust. He was nervous and afraid that she might hurt him if he tried to comfort her. Nevertheless, he tried starting a conversation with her. "So um... Lust, how have you been? We were all so worried about you…" he started, "If you're wondering, everyone's doing fine. Nothing much has changed, only you…"

Lust looked at him after he said the last part with a sad intonation. Closing the three feet gap between them, Lust placed her hand on his and assured him that everything will be fine.

"But you seemed so distant when he died. I mean, you loved him right? Gluttony and Sloth were particularly worried, and I was, too. I don't know what I'd do if you would slowly deteriorate, Lust…" he added.

Lust gasped at what he said. _'Is he sure? Does he really mean that?' _the female homunculus thought.

Envy looked away and said, "I love you Lust… You probably didn't notice it but I did… When I heard that Scar left you, I wanted to hunt him down the depths of Hell and make him pay… You suffered much because of him and he didn't realize your true importance… And I wasn't there when you needed me the most… I'm so sorry Lust… So sorry…"

Lust felt tears run down her face as he talked. _'He does! He does love me and he does mean what he said!'_ Lust hugged the other sin tightly, who was more or less surprised at what she had done.

Not wanting to let go, Envy hugged back and felt her tears soaking his tank top. He gently rubbed her back, soothing her as he did so. He listened to her continuous sobbing as he looked up to the sky, seeing the faint traces of the upcoming night. He turned to the setting sun, admiring the harmonic combination or yellow, orange, red, violet and dark blue. "Look Lust… Another day has passed and the Sun is still smiling upon us… It's nice to watch a beautiful sunset like this with the one you love…" he said.

Lust looked up from his chest and onto the setting sun, "Yes, it truly is beautiful…" and turning to Envy, she said, "I'm the one who should be sorry… All this time, even when I was with Scar, you continued to love me in secret, never expecting your love to be returned. To tell you the truth, Scar helped me realize who I really care about… He pointed out the way for me to find you. Envy, I love you just as you love me."

And with that, she kissed him, pouring all of herself, all of her love to the other, promising that she'll love him forever. He had brought life into her again and she is very grateful for that.

As for Envy, it was his turn to cry. He wasn't supposed to but he did, out of the joy he felt of finally having the one he loves in his arms, kissing him. His patience on waiting for her had paid off.

As the sun set on these two lovers, new opportunities arose from the remains of their once broken dreams. A love insurmountable formed between them. A bond loosely tied had strengthened its hold. A future that was once inhabited by suffering is now filled with joy. They now have a real purpose for living, to live for each other.

**oOooOo**

_Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nag-kasama (Of the thousands of time we were together)_

_Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya (How many times have I seen you happy)_

_Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya (It makes me mad to think he's doing this to you)_

_Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong tunay na halaga (Maybe he just doesn't realize your true importance)_

**oOooOo**

_Don't leave me in the Darkness. Please, always be here with me. I can't stand being lonely again… I need you by my side because I feel so left out in this world._

_Don't worry, I won't leave you. You brought back something important to me and gave me a gift beyond anything this world could possibly offer._

_I love you… You are my love, my heart, my life, my very soul… If you will go away, it is like taking a part of me and ripping it into millions of tiny, little pieces. And I can't bear the thought if losing you..._

**oOooOo**

**owari**

**oOooOo**

Itachiness: -sniffs- Hey Elleon-chan... -sniffs-

Elleon: -rolls eyes- What now?

Itachiness: -sniffs- Could you hand -sniffs- me a box of -sniffs- Cleenex please? -sniffs-

Elleon: -hands him a box of Cleenex- Boys don't cry…

Itachiness: -sniffs, holds up a sign saying "But real men do", sniffs-

Elleon: You're not even a man! -groans- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that!

Itachiness: -walks off still sobbing-

Elleon: Don't take pity on the author... It's currently in EMO-mode…

Itachiness: -nods then sniffs again- Care to hand me -sob- a pen and paper? -sniffs-

Elleon: -sighs then hands what the author asked for-

Itachiness: -sniffs, squibbles something on the paper, sobs, hands it to Elleon, sniffs-

Elleon: -gets the paper and reads from it- The author would like to thank **Parokya ni Edgar** for their song, "Halaga", **Seonaid Mist** for being the beta reader, **Mister Hiromu** for creating Fullmetal Alchemist, **Elleon-chan**, wait, that's me, for being a commentator and last but definitely not least, many thanks to the ones who read this fanfiction. Thank you all for your very kind participation! -yawns widely- Now, time to go to sleep… It's 4:22 AM already… -drags his feet into the distant bed, leaving a still sobbing author-

Itachiness: -sobs- Oh, don't mind me, -sniffs- I'm fine! After I finish crying, -sobs- I'll go to sleep too… -sniffs-


End file.
